Pipe connections of the type mentioned in the introduction are very well known from the prior art. For example, DE 1 960 933 U discloses a connection piece, as part of such a pipe connection, which can be welded onto the end of a pipe. In that context, the known connection piece is plugged into an at least partially complementary connection piece, wherein the two connection pieces are screwed together by means of a union nut. In that context, the conical sealing faces are pressed against one another, resulting in a sealed pipe connection. The pipe connection is generally used for conducting hydraulic oil. However, it has been found that such connections can start to leak when used to conduct a fluid with a varying temperature.
A further solution from the prior art is disclosed in DE 4104711 A1, which describes a coupling for vacuum-insulated pipes. Here, a conical connection piece is securely connected to a line terminating pipe. The line terminating pipe has a constant vacuum. A further, mating connection piece of the coupling is connected to the conical connection piece with the aid of a union nut. However, this has the disadvantage that, in the event of large variations in temperature, a solid connection between the conical connection piece and the line terminating pipe can lead to material stresses and damage to these components, which in turn can lead to undesirable leaks. However, in the event of material separation of the conical connection piece from the line pipe, there is the risk of insufficient fixing of the line pipe with respect to the conical connection piece, resulting in only insufficient thermal insulation.